


Toronto's Biggest Sports Fans

by thescholasticskipper



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescholasticskipper/pseuds/thescholasticskipper
Summary: A little piece of sporty good luck fluff!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Toronto's Biggest Sports Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my RA family for inspiring me to actually try and write something and for pushing me to edit my 950 words into 750. Thanks to InEveryUniverse for the quick beta too. I earned my club jacket!!!

It’s Canadian Thanksgiving and David and Patrick are enjoying some down time at the Brewer house. They’re lying on the couch together, each reading a book they selected off the shelves lining the living room. David reclines on Patrick’s lap, legs fully outstretched. 

Unable to focus, David pokes Patrick’s arm that is tucked against his chest to get his attention. Patrick shifts his gaze away from “History of the Toronto Blue Jays 1977-2007” and looks down.

“Hi?” he whispers.

“Hi” David whispers back, a little side-smirk gracing his face as he twists around to look at Patrick. “How’s your book?” he asks, trying to engage Patrick in conversation.

Patrick puts it aside so he can give David his full attention. 

“Pretty good, it’s nice to learn about the history of my favourite team. Our league playoffs are next week so I’m getting some inspiration,” he tells David with a slightly competitive sparkle in his eye.

“Well, inspiration is important for the baseball. Especially if you want to beat Ronnie’s team again.” David cuts himself off, knowing he’s only fueling Patrick’s competitive fire by reminding him of the rivalry. 

David looks at Patrick and sees his expression change to wide eyes accompanied by a huge grin, which he knows means Patrick is very excited. He grabs David’s hand and pulls him off the couch in one quick movement. 

“Oh, we need to go see the basement!” he shouts as he tugs David’s arm, leading him across the room. David follows behind, preferring that Patrick ventures there first.

As they walk downstairs, David sees what appears to be a shrine to the Toronto Blue Jays in a little nook. David’s eyes bounce from felt pennants tacked on the wall to framed posters and shelves filled with various memorabilia such as unopened Coke cans adorned with logos and bobbleheads of former players. He turns to glance at Patrick, who is looking around in awe with a soft fondness in his eyes as though this all really means something to him.

Patrick reaches out to grab a large item off the closest shelf to show to David. He pays close attention to Patrick’s muscular forearms as he does, finding it hard to tear his gaze away to look at some boring sporty thing instead. 

“This is my parents’ prized possession,” Patrick starts to explain. David wears a puzzled expression, not understanding the importance. Patrick picks up on his confusion, so he continues. “These are the ticket stubs from every World Series home game the Jays played in ‘92 and ‘93. My parents went to every single one. I remember my high school friends used to joke that they were Toronto’s biggest sports fans.” 

David notices that the stubs are professionally framed, mounted and matted, proving their value to the Brewers. 

“Wow Patrick, that must mean a lot to them,” David replies in a caring tone.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty big deal,” Patrick says as he carefully puts the frame back and his eyes move across the shelf. 

All of a sudden, he lets out an audible gasp and David swiftly turns to him.

“HOLY. CRAP. I can’t believe they still have this,” he shrieks as he snags something off the shelf and immediately hides it behind his back.

David playfully fights Patrick for the item, knowing it must be worthwhile if his husband doesn’t want him to see it. They both giggle as they maneuver for it and Patrick looks down as David snatches it from him. David opens his hands and peers down at what appears to be a baseball card in a plastic case. Grinning up at him from the card is a young Patrick Brewer, around 5 years old, wearing an oversized Blue Jays Jersey, a baseball bat perched over one shoulder, face covered with little red spots. 

“Ooooh Patrick, what’s going on here, exactly?”

“Uhhh, I was at the All-Star Fanfest and I had just had chicken pox. I begged my parents to take me because I didn’t want to miss out!” Patrick says quietly, seeming embarrassed.

“Well, this is seriously the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I’m going to need to have this when I watch you play the baseball. I think it’s just the good luck charm we need to give you the winning edge!!!” David squeals giddily as Patrick looks up sheepishly into his eyes. He can’t help but smile and plant a light kiss on David’s cheek, appreciating his investment in his future baseball success.


End file.
